Day of Reckoning I
Premise Anti-mutant activist Bolivar Trask abducts Wolverine and introduces him to his newest invention, the Sentinels. Meanwhile, the X-Men and the Brotherhood members team up to defeat Magneto who wants to provoke an all-out war between mankind and mutant kind, summons his Acolytes to create mayhem. Summary Wolverine and Sabretooth are fighting in the sewers. Wolverine is trapped in a green substance and Sabertooth takes off. Trask and his soldiers show up and one of them tell him that the other mutant got away. Seems that there was some kind of magnetic interference and they lost him. Trask tells them to call off the search. At the Institute, Jean is working on Cerebro. She tells Xavier that she's lost Wolverine's signal. Xavier gets mad and tells her that they're never going to be able to find Magneto. Jean freaks out and gets upset, Xavier calms her down and tells her that it wasn't really her fault. They keep looking. In the sewer, Beast and Storm search for Wolverine. They find traces of Wolverine and Magneto (a warped and sliced up sewer gate). Mystique shows up at the Brotherhood house and tells them that Wolverine's been abducted by Magneto. She questions Pietro about Magneto's whereabouts, but he says that he has no idea. No one can believe that Magneto has actually snatched Wolverine, and Mystique says that she's not sure what he's up to, but he's forced her to make her move. The next day Xavier is running the X-Men and New Mutants through a session in the Danger Room. They're all being picked off rather quickly. The X-Kids are up against Magneto and they're sort of hiding out not sure what to do. Xavier yells at Cyclops and tells him to make a move or turn over command to Jean. Cyclops decides to rush Magneto, but the plan fails miserably and all of the kids are tagged. Xavier is furious and goes really hard on them. Cyclops asks him why he's being that way and Xavier says that he wanted to see if they were ready to face Magneto. Cyclops says he thinks that they are ready, but Xavier scoffs and says that they couldn't even handle the Brotherhood. Xavier goes on to say that the New Mutants are not ready and he's forced to bolster the X-Men's ranks. He tells them to welcome their new teammates and the Brotherhood walk in. The X-Men are mad, questioning why they have to team up with the Brotherhood. Avalanche tells them that they obviously need a new team leader and Cyke tells him that he can have the job. Cyclops leaves. Jean tries to go after him, but Xavier stops her and says to let him go. He orders the X-Men and Brotherhood into the Danger Room to train and tells Jean that they need to get back to Cerebro to continue the search. Wolverine is shipped into a military-like compound. Trask tells him that he learned about mutants while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He calls mutants a menace and says that someone has to do something to ensure the survival of the human species. He says that he needs Wolverine to "assist" him in an experiment to help level the playing field. At the institute, Jean is able to locate Wolverine using Cerebro. Xavier tells her to gather the teams. As the teams are loading up into the jets, Mystique is shown in the mansion's control room. She sets the defense systems up to self-destruct and starts it out on Defcon 4. In the jets, Storm and Xavier argues over whether or not to wait for Scott. They end up leaving without him. As the jets fly off, the mansion goes into lockdown. The New Mutants try to escape, but only Amara is able to get out, the rest are trapped inside. Outside the mansion's systems turn on Amara. Tabitha shows up and they get away in Lance's jeep. They meet up with Scott and as they head back to the mansion, Boom Boom tells him about Mystique being back in charge of the Brotherhood. Scott figures out that something isn't quite right about Mystique being back, the X-men and Brotherhood teaming up, and the mansion suddenly going crazy. Meanwhile, Wolverine is put up against Trask's new weapon designed to destroy mutants, the Sentinel. Wolverine has to go on the run as the Sentinel blasts away at him. He tries to slash the Sentinel's wiring, but it flings him away. It blasts him again and knocks him out. Scott, Tabatha, and Amara make their way back into the mansion by the "back way" while the New Mutants are on the run inside from the mansion's defenses. The self-destruct sequence takes over and the countdown begins. In the city, Magneto's travel sphere touch down in the center of some large warehouses. Gambit, Colossus, Pyro, Sabretooth and Magneto stop out. Meanwhile, the Sentinel picks up the unconscious Wolverine and prepares to fire. Quotes Cyclops: What about the objective? Magma: Um... About thirty-six kilometers. Cyclops: That twenty-two miles! Magma: Meters, I mean meters! I hate the Metric System! Spyke: Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway? You don't like us anymore than we like you. Quicksilver: '''We got our reasons. '''Toad: '''Yeah, maybe it's be kind to losers week. '''Avalanche: And from what I've seen it looks like you people can use a new team leader. Cyclops: Yeah, well guess what "Shakedown", you can have the job. (walking away) I'm done with this. Shadowcat: Professor, you can't be serious? After what they did to us? Quicksilver: (zipping up behind Shadowcat) Hey, we won, you lost. Get over it! Boom Boom: (upon entering the mansion from the back) Wow, so what do you call this ... the X-Cave? Notes * This episode was part of a one hour special on May 11, 2001. * Introduction of Bolivar Trask, The Sentinel, and The Acolytes. (Gambit, Colossus and Pyro). * Sabretooth, Wonda, Fred are shown several times, but have no dialog. * Neither Magneto, or The Acolytes have any lines, despite making a grand entrance. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. * Sabretooth hasn't been seen since the destruction of Asteroid M.The Cauldron II. * This is the fourth episode that shows Mystique's ability to morph into animals, this time an owl. Before it was a a wolf, and a halk, Turn of the Rogue. a crow, Shadowed Past. and a cat. The Cauldron I. Trivial In the Comics * Only colossus was on Magneto's team. Gambit was a X-Men, and Pyro was in Brotherhood of Mutants. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Beast Guest Cast * Bolivar Trask * Boom Boom * Iceman * Magma * Cannonball References }} Category:Season Two Category:Episode